Things Called Faith And Destiny
by pennypotter128
Summary: my second fic ,do read its a cute fic its revolves about MMAD love and minerva's evil friend called theodore who is only after her money please read and enjoy hope you like it,sorry i suck at summaries and do review
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi! Hi everybody this is my second fic its MM/AD based hope you enjoy it .it's going to really cute well I think it is the prorogue is a bit fluff but its angst and romance, deals with friendship, betrayal and true love this idea has been in my head since a long time I think it's time to get it on fan fiction.

Warning-characters slightly OOC and a few OC's added here and there.

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter or any of its characters .though I bought this new book of harry potter poster from the first to the fifth year its dam cool I do own that it belongs to me.

Dedicated-this fic of mine is dedicated to my friend Minnie yea! Her names Minnie, she was forced to join yoga classes which she absolutely despises because they have to go to random people in their class and tell them that "I belong to you" I think that's hilarious. Because she's the type of a person who says that "you hate rock, why don't you get lost?"

Anyways, moving on.

The story is called Things Called Faith and Destiny.

Prorogue

Two lovers sat beneath the willow tree underneath the dark blue sky which was filled with silver stars .Minerva McGonagall was snuggled into Albus Dumbledore ,she rested her head on his chest and looked skywards her eyes filled with wonder.

They had fallen in love ever since their seventh year at Hogwarts together, now they were both accomplished aurors and worked at Hogwarts as professors she taught transfiguration while he taught defense against dark arts .Minerva had always been there for Albus, even when his mentally distressed sister had been killed by his ex best friend Gellert Grindelwald, she had been his shoulder to lean on when his brother had accused him for their sisters death she was the one who got them back together even though Aberforth Dumbledore didn't really care for his brother too much ,he started to learn how to. But these memories had been side lined by him but they were not forgotten he wanted revenge for his sister's death and Minerva was right behind him in any decision he took and he very thankful that he had a girlfriend like that he always thought that he was probably Merlin's favorite creation to get such a gift in the form of Minerva.

Minerva as the only true and living heir of a very rich heritage of purebloods called the McGonagall's. She had green emerald eyes, raven colored locks that reached her waist when she left them fall she had a slender figure according to Albus she looked more like an enchanted angel than a human being. She use to love it when he flattered her but she always asked him stop thinking that he spoilt her too much.

Albus was every womens' dream; his charming sky blue eyes reminded Minerva of the bright blue sky during mid spring, Albus had a six pack figure his arms were well built, he had straight ginger colored hair which Minerva loved to mess up when they kissed passionately, he also had a small goatee type beard which Minerva loved to twirl when she was to shy or just wanted him to kiss her, he said it helped him think better when he twirled it.

Albus was from a mediocre family which wasn't as rich as Minerva's family was but they were rich enough to feed, clothe and shelter their family. After Albus started earning he had collected a good sum of money for his future and family i.e. if he had one. But Minerva's parents didn't approve of her relationship with Albus yet they had accepted him though not with vigor in their decision and would love to get rid of him if they could but they were forced to except him because of their daughter and since she was their only child.

Suddenly Minerva decided to have some fun with Albus and she turned to look at him still in his arms.

"I don't think you love me anymore." she said teasingly.

"Why would you say that? I love you way too much for you're that statement to be true." he said sounding a bit offended.

"Since when do you love? Do you remember the date?"She said pulling his leg further.

"Since when have the stars been shinning? Do you know the date?" he replied in a question for her question.

"Umm…since forever at least that what I think." she replied to his random question.

"Exactly, I have loved you since the stars started shining. In other words, since forever." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Why do you always make me answer my own questions?"She questioned him looking directly into his eyes

"I make you answer your own questions because you already know the answer, you just need a little hint .Search your heart, your mind, your brain, since it's your question your mind has its own made answer." he said to her philosophically.

"You always confuse me with big talk." she pouted.

"Well I just---." he tried saying something

But she cut him by kissing him passionately but as he responded she broke it leaving him wanting more.

"That's a very slytherine way to end a heated conversation isn't it?"Asked Albus.

She twirled his beard and pulled him closer to her

"Shut up and kiss me Albus" she said as he crashed his lips into hers. .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-sorry about the incorrect spelling of prologue it was supposed to be prologue and not prorogue sorry. Yeah I goggled the beach part.

Disclaimer-I don't know harry potter Blah! Blah! Blah! Can we go on please?

"Minerva will you marry me?"Asked Albus going down on his knees the soft sand of the beach cushioning his knees .Albus knew Minerva had always liked the beach trips they took together and so he took her out for their normal monthly beach trip on a secluded muggle beach somewhere close to Eastbourne in England, he had decided that he would ask her about it after dinner when they would lie next to each other in the soft sand or stand holding each other staring at the sea as the breeze would blow their hair and sometimes tangle it with each other s while they kissed.

"I--Oh! Albus." she said hugging him.

"So is that a yes my lady?"He asked kissing her knuckles. She nodded into his neck and kissed him, he laughed.

"But---."She drew her hand back as he was slipping the ring into her slender finger which wiped the smile out of his face.

"What love, do you not like the ring? It was my grandmother's it is a family heirloom but trust me if you don't like it I'll buy you a new one." he said looking strangely at the ring as if it was faulty, the ring was beautiful it was a gold ring which was covered on the top with diamonds with a big sapphire and emerald in the middle.

"No of course not it's priceless but it's just that--."

"Then what is it? Min you know you can tell me anything right?" he said lifting her chin up with his finger so that she looked at him.

"My parents Al, you must ask them if it is alright with them." she said a bit tense knowing that her parents especially her mother and Albus never gelled well. There was only a thin line that kept them from killing each other (A/N--not literally) that was Minerva and Azkaban also but that came in later. Albus was always ready to compromise for Minerva's mother but she just wouldn't budge so Minerva was always hopeful towards Albus knowing he would try his best to keep his control and stay on his side of the line drawn between her mother and him.

On the other side Minerva's father had always liked Albus since his first meeting with him but acted differently towards him in front of his wife but behind her he was the friendliest man Albus had met he even told him why he acted differently towards him in front of his wife and Albus had understood very well, Mr. McGonagall wasn't a very brave man but Albus knew we would stand up against his wife one of these days it seemed as if he had enough of her torture. Augusta Longbottom Minerva's older sister who had married Graham Longbottom six months ago had always seen Albus as a younger brother; she had always known that that Minerva and Albus would end up falling in love she had always told Minerva about her prediction Minerva had always blushed at that.

Minerva looked up at Albus he was thinking she knew it even though only a second had passed when she had told him about her condition. Was he reconsidering his offer? Her eyes filled up with slight fear she loved him, she wanted to marry him, but he really needed to talk to her parents about it. She looked really tensed now that five seconds had passed and there was still an awkward silence between them. She let a tear fall, she thought he wouldn't talk to her parents; she thought he was going to say that he couldn't do it, that he wouldn't give his self respect to her rude pure blood ass of a mother.

He noticed her crying and he kissed her tears away.

"I'll do anything you say love just don't cry. We'll go next week if that's alright with your parents" he said to her softly with an inaudible sigh in his voice.

She kissed him and they both fell on the sand the fall broke them apart, she looked into his blue eyes as he breathed deeply and laughed he looked back at her and he kissed her she obliged as the wind blew the tide to shore, they returned back to Hogwarts only to make love to each other and wake up very late next morning.

A/N- Review please (batters eyelashes)

I'll smile at each review promise =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-ok thank you for your sweet reviews, I think my teeth are rotting

He he, alright this one goes out to all you nice people sitting on your computer , Mac, laptop etc who reviewed and will and read my story here is another chapter.

Chapter 2

Meeting the Parents.

Few days after Albus had proposed to Minerva, Minerva had written a letter to her parents asking for an appropriate time for herself and Albus to come and visit. She received a letter from her mother two days later saying that it would be lovely for them to visit next week and that Augusta and her husband would also be visiting at around that time so it would be more like a family reunion and there was also a p.s. in the letter stating that her mother had a surprise for her. Minerva had shown the letter to Albus and he had agreed to the letter also knowing that whatever the surprise was it would definitely be Anti Albus and would definitely not be Albus friendly like last Christmas her mother had sent her a scarf and sent Albus a biting book which almost ripped his arm out.

Next week.

Albus and Minerva reached her parent's house it wasn't a house it was a manor to be precise, it was situated on top of a hill in Scotland right above a happy little muggle village. It was huge it had a front yard the size of a professional quidditch pitch no wonder Minerva and Augusta had been good quidditch players at school.

Minerva entered the McGonagall manor whose door had been answered by Sherry the house-elf who Minerva had told Albus was way to hyper-active even for a house-elf it was as if she had eaten all the worlds sugar.

"Minnie, my baby, give your daddy a hug, come here." said William McGonagall to his daughter who was now standing in the hall which looked more like the ball room to Albus.

"Albus son, how are you?"Asked William beaming at him and bringing him into a bear hug with Minerva. Albus hugged him back and smiled at Minerva who smiled back and kissed her father's cheek.

"Oh! Daddy." she said as the man let go of both of them.

Mr. McGonagall was a short plump man he had a red face and he was balding due to age he had green eyes.

"Minnie, honey and Albus" said Celina McGonagall spitting Albus's name out.

Celina McGonagall was a thin and tall woman her face was shaped like a horse's; Albus use to think it looked more like a donkey's. She had pale skin and grey eyes.

"Minnie, Minnie, Minnie……….."Scram Minerva's sister coming down the steps as fast she could.

"August rush." teased Minerva she had made that pet name for her older sister since Augusta was always in a rush to do everything. Augusta Longbottom was pretty but Minerva was prettier, yet they did have their resemblances and differences, Augusta had grey eyes while Minerva's eyes were green in color, Augusta had blonde hair while Minerva's was raven .they both had pale skin and a good figure

"Albus how are you?"Said Augusta hugging Albus like a long lost brother, Augusta had always thought Minerva and Albus looked perfect together much to her mother's displeasure.

"Albus I am so delighted to see you after the Lumos road healer/auror conference" Said Graham Longbottom cheerfully shaking Albus hand. (A/N-Augusta and Graham are both healers at )

"Yes, of course you too graham, tell me how is Minnesota doing?"Asked Albus almost laughing.

"Now, Albus you know a criminal's secret is never told to the real world." said Graham laughing like mental along with Albus.

"Still cracks you up doesn't it?"Asked graham.

"Completely." said Albus trying to control his laughter. The joke was aimed at the ministry who use to beg to the daily prophet to not publish anything about any criminal escapes but the prophet use to turn a deaf ear to the ministries request so the aurors and healers had made up a lame joke so every time they met each other they would crack it.

"Men, when will they grow up?"Chorused Minerva and Augusta softly but giggling loudly.

"It is so nice that you all are going to be spending a whole week with us." said William from behind.

(A/N-Hey kind of tired of writing so I am ending this one here will continue with Minerva's surprise in the next chapter.

Do review please…..")


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-hey everybody sorry for the late update .hope I didn't keep you waiting.

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter.

Chapter3

"Mister Dumbleydore you're expected for dinner in the dining hall sir." stuttered the house-elf happily to Albus who had just come out of a relaxing shower. (a/n –I just had a shower too heheheh.")

"Umm... yes thank you Sherry." said Albus doing a quick drying spell on his hair and tying it in a pony tail and went downstairs to find Minerva hugging another man unknown to him. She saw Albus and went to him, grasped his and pulled him forward towards the unknown man.

"Al, this is Theodore Ruskin my childhood friend his family shifted to Germany when we were 10 so he had to go to drumstrang."She said introducing Theodore.

"Theo this is Albus Dumbledore my boyfriend."She said proudly kissing Albus's cheek.

Theodore looked like any normal drumstrang would-- his posture was straight and demanding respect, his nose held high in pride for no reason know and his head emptied of knowledge and filled with arrogance. Theodore was a good looking man he had white blonde hair till his shoulders which was straight and tied into a pony with the help of a black ribbon, he was of good built and wore robes that showed off his figure, he had grey eyes and had a walking stick which was also a wand holder (a/n-wand holder is something like malfoys walking stick were he kept his wand, see hp5 movie during the battle between malfoys and Sirius).

Both men shook each other's hand Albus smiled while Theo sneered at him.

"Are you related to the malfoys family?"Asked Albus with slight disgust in his voice.

"Monroe Malfoy's is my maternal uncle" he sneered looking unpleasantly at Albus while Minerva was talking to Augusta.

Dinner was a quiet affair for Albus except when graham would face to talk to him or William would talk about his new muggle company who had just found another oil well in their property in Saudi Arabia.

After dinner William and the men got up and went to the study for a couple of drinks but after a while graham backed out calling it an early night for him but all the men knew that he only wanted to go back to his wife for the night and Theodore got drunk and passed out on the chair he was sitting in the only survivor were Albus and William, this knowledge made William a bit proud of Albus, William always thought that the man who stays up against the seize of alcohol and sleep, he could risk everything ,he was a real man he wanted a man like that for Minerva and Albus fit in perfectly for that post.

"Boy, you shouldn't have come here." said William soberly.

"Why sir?"Asked Albus confused.

"You don't what's being cooked here kid, how my wife plans to destroy your and my daughter's relation. That's why this punk is here." William said looking at Theodore like he was dirt.

"No sir, I will not leave without your permission to marry her I love her too much I will not lose her. I have lost too much I can't risk losing her I'd rather die." said Albus emotionally.

"You want my permission ha-ha. Oh! Blessed Merlin, boy I knew you were right for her the moment I first meet you." said William cheerfully.

"So it's alright with you if we get married?"Asked Albus hopefully.

"Normally I wouldn't permit it, which father wants to see his little daughter take up someone else's name? But then I know you're the one who is going to keep her the way I was always loved keep her away from that scum bag who's after my money don't want her married to someone related to any bloody malfoys anyways." said William referring the last bit to Theodore.

"I shall see you in the morning then sir. Good night." said Albus politely as he departed to go to his room to think of a way to break his new findings to Minerva.

"Hey."Said Minerva coming into his room and kissing him on the lips but he broke it, confusing her slightly making her frown.

"Minerva there are two things that you need to know one is good the other is bad." sighed Albus looking softly into her eyes.

"Give me the good news first."She said taking in a deep breath

"Well I asked your father for your hand in marriage and he said that he had nothing against me and that he was more than willing to give you away." he said smiling down at her.

She kissed him at the knowledge that they could be together now.

"But there is a flaw." He said slowly

"Minerva your father told me that your mother and Theodore are ……"he told her everything he was told.

At the end of the information she had slipped from his lap onto the bed she was sitting shock still like her cat animagus form.

"Minerva." he called to her softly waiting for her to respond

"How could you even think that my mother and Theo…"she snapped but stopped midway

"Albus, Theo is only my friend you're not jealous of him are you?"

"Because I love you, I wish you'd trust Me." she said on the verge of tears

"Oh! Merlin I know that and I love you too, I am not jealous of anybody Minnie, it's just what your father said" he replied to her trying to wipe her tears but she let them fall.

"Well if you listen to a drunkard then you're way too stupid to listen." Snapped Minerva furiously.

"Oh! He seemed pretty sober to me, no forget that have you heard the way 'Theo' sneers at me every time he looks or speaks to Me." he snapped back at her. She was a little taken aback at his answer he just snapped at her, he never snapped at her, never ,she was the hot tempered one in their relation.

"You're impossible Albus." she said crying as she ran out of the room while Albus pulled at his hair and sighed as he ran his hand down his hair and sat down to think of a way to make up to her .

A Little later.

"It worked even though you tried ruining it worked it. Actually, it worked better thank you so much William thank you." said Celina happily pecking her husband on the lips she had kissed him after 10 years or more. William felt loved for once; he did love his wife but felt pity at what she was planning to do.

"Why are you doing this Celina? Why do want more money? When you already have so much that we can feed the whole of Hogwarts for another 2000 years?"Asked William sadly as she kissed him deeply once more.

"Why, what do you mean Why Wil?"Asked Celina

"I want my daughter to marry someone who earns and is rich she will have a name, she will have fame, I don't want her marring that ,that blood traitor boy she will marry a pure blood just like her that's why Wil."She said as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him with a need that only he could satisfy. He wanted this, not having made love in years but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"I'd rather make love to a prostitute than you Celina, as for you your full of pure evil Celina. I feel disgusted to even touch you anymore and feel in the wrong that I even tried to love such a woman." he said standing up and leaving the room. She couldn't believe what just happened he walked out on her since when had he become so bold ,that Dumbledore prat must leave or he'll ruin everything I set up for my life as well as Minerva's thought Celina still sitting in shock staring at the open door.

As William lay on his bed in another room he knew that he had found the Gryffindor in him again and come hail or snow he would help his daughter marry her love.

Oye! Don't press the x before you reviews.

Thanks for reviewing if you are that is

Thanks for reading too... =D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-umm…yeah I am sorry for the late update I was thinking of what to write please don't chuck your shoes at me(ducks) sheesh I said I was sorry please don't be angry at me I was kind of busy

And Minerva's kitten thanks for an idea you see after your idea about the one that Albus was forbidden to go somewhere I got thinking and got this so thanks for the inspiration

P.S- I haven't used it in this chapter but will in the other.

Disclaimer-yeah yeah I don't own anything except Theodore ,William and Celina ,wish I owned Albus cause in my story and my mind he's pretty hot (lmao).ha moving on .

Chapter4

Next night at dinner

Even though William knew about his wife's master plan he was unable to explain the same to his daughter he had lost his wife he couldn't lose his daughter, but he had related everything to Augusta and Graham and they had promised to help him and Albus.

William went to sit next to Albus at the table to find out if the lovers' quarrel had been resolved

"So, Any luck son?"He asked Albus who was fiddling with his napkin looking at Minerva from above his half mooned specs, but Minerva was too busy listening intently to what Theodore had to say it wasn't that interesting anyways he was only talking about so old patched up story of how Theodore had saved a whole wizarding community from a mental group of centaurs and banshees.

"Talk about hogging up all the credit "said Graham sarcastically to Albus as Theodore told Minerva about the part in his story where the healers and aurors in that project had taken all the credit and only told the prophet of how he was present at the scene to cast his incantations along with the other aurors but the truth was that he had single-handedly killed most of the half breeds and banshees himself, Graham and Albus were present at that moment but hadn't recognized Theodore at that time, the real truth was that while showing off his so very talented dueling skills Theodore was almost trampled by a centaur but Alastor Moody had saved his whinny little ass but Theodore had not even thanked the man but also tried to take his credit saying that he saved moody instead.

"Albus, son, you alright?"Asked William as he looked concernedly at Albus who was broken out of his trance, Albus looked down at his hand and nodded stiffly.

Minerva too had noticed Albus's distance, all this while Minerva wasn't listening to what Theodore was talking about, she was thinking more and more about how Albus was feeling, she knew he was a bit jealous and he was only trying to be protective about her, she also knew that she had been too harsh on him last night, so she decided to talk to him before dinner was actually served.

"Excuse me Theo, Albus can I speak to you for a minute please." she said pleadingly to Albus.

"Yes, yes of course, please excuse me." he said smartly to everyone in the room, Theodore sneered, Albus felt like launching himself on him but he twisted his mouth into a very painful smile.

He followed Minerva into a small study with some candles, one desk and a couch it also had a lit fireplace, the desk was facing a window which showed the lake and the moon.

"Minerva I—."He started but she cut him by placing her finger on his soft lips.

"Shhh….Albus .I know you and Theodore don't get along with each other and that you're a bit jealous that I am spending most of my time with him and ignoring you, but Al you must also know that I love you and whatever I told you last night was really very harsh and that I shouldn't have said those things to you but I was shocked but I know that you and father were only being protective about me and I am sorry about whatever I said to you I know you love me a lot and I am sorry and I do love you a lot….."She started crying

He thought of not budging to her sad request for forgiveness but her crying broke his heart he couldn't stand it too long ,he sighed and pulled her into his embrace it felt so good having her in his arms again after so many hours.

".Minerva, Shhh, Oh Minerva, Please Minerva, Minnie." he said as she continued to cry.

"Minerva don't cry so much it's my funeral you know."He said jokingly to her pulling her out of his embrace and settling on the couch with her on his lap.

She was still sobbing.

"Why do you cry so much min it doesn't suit you?"He said clearing her face of her wet hair with his smooth hand.

"You won't leave me will you Al?" she asked slyly but sobbing.

"Never. Never. Who the hell gave you that preposterous idea?"He asked looking shocked at her.

"Well I just thought that well---"she stammered sadly.

"Let me do the thinking in our relation alright you just rest."He said teasingly and kissed her into her hair.

She nodded and kissed him he fell on the coach with his back on it while she fell on him still kissing they broke apart due to the need for air .she smiled down at him, she loved being in his arms ,she always felt loved that way. She rested her head on his chest.

"Minerva I asked your father about us and he said he wouldn't want anyone else to marry you, he says that I will keep you under control." He said teasingly.

"Did he say that now?" She laughed and kissed him.

"Sadly he doesn't know that whenever I do this, she kissed him hard, you oblige to everything I say now don't you Albie?"She said kissing him again.

"Well then I guess I am not perfect for this job then." he said slyly getting up and straightened himself so that she sat up beside him.

"Of course you are?"She said a little offended.

"Well in that case, Minerva I shall ask you again" he said removing a small velvet box from his pocket

"Will you marry me Minerva?"He asked her holding her left hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." she said as he slipped the ring into her finger and kissed it.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Albus Dumbledore "she said kissing him.

"Me neither tabby, me neither." he replied kissing her back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-alright I think I have kept you guys away from the really happening of the story for too long and I am thinking you're getting bored reading it but don't worry the actually fun part starts now so please do read and also review I feel really down when no one reviews it feels like you don't like my story at all .so please review make me happy please I like being happy you know. Sorry for the late update =) please don't hate me.

Disclaimer –harry potter? Mine? No way since when? This plot has its inspiration from Minerva's kitten

Help required-Can anyone please tell what the bloody hell is a Fragmented sentence never heard of it please help!!

Moving on I should have put the following part in chapter4 but it didn't strike me then so sorry.

Chapter5

After the little chat and the proposal which Minerva and willingly agreed to Albus and his new fiancée were heading back to the dining hall.

"Minerva might I suggest something?"Asked Albus to the lady in his arms.

"Of course."Replied Minerva looking at him happily.

"Well I know it's very early and stuff but I was wondering if we could get married next week I have already booked Alastor into doing this for us, I know I didn't tell you this before but I only wanted to surprise you." said Albus kissing her knuckles .

"It's a lovely surprise too, I agree Al the faster the better." she said kissing him.

"Brilliant then." he said leading her into the dining room.

They resumed their old places his next to William her next to Theodore.

All through dinner she kept smiling at him and kept giving shy glances at her ring, unfortunately Celina caught her, she too found the ring absolutely stunning.

"Minnie dear, where did you get that piece of art?"Celina asked in awe looking at her daughters fingers.

"Mummy, Albus asked me to marry him and then daddy gave his consent so now Albus and I are engaged to be married."Said Minerva blushing crimson.

"In a week." added Albus proudly.

"Oh! Bloody Merlin." shouted Augusta jumping off her seat and pulling Minerva's left hand towards herself while William smirked and congratulated Albus and Graham patted Albus on his back.

Celina's pale face lost even more color while Theodore bit his tongue in anger.

"So Albus where in Knockturnal alley did you get that?" asked Celina rudely.

"Right exactly where Mr. McGonagall bought you-----you're ring he suggest the place himself." he said quickly adding another ending to his sentence.

"Ahem. Vel Zen, congratulations Minerva "said Theodore giving Minerva a friendly hug and thrusting a blue velvet box into Minerva's hands.

Minerva slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond studded necklace.

Minerva, Albus and Augusta looked wide –eyed at the necklace, Graham bit his tongue while chewing his food as he looked at the expensive neckpiece, while William's eyebrows disappeared into the scanty hair that he had in the front of his head.

"Theodore I –can't----."She stammered looking at the necklace in shock.

"But Min it's only for your neck line I can't give it to anyone but you its crafted for you, goblin made no one but you can be the rightful owner of the necklace." said Theodore acting all disheartened.

"She loves it." Said Celina.

"Mother...I can't." said Minerva sternly to Celina.

"Yes you can, he'll feel offended now we don't want our guest to feel offended now do we Albus." said Celina directing her sentence from Minerva to Albus.

"……"Albus didn't say anything he just sighed and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Theodore it is more than I deserve." Said Minerva politely accepting the velvet box.

Dinner was a quiet affair except for a soft chattering between Minerva and Augusta and giggling after each sentence or Theodore's sneering at what Albus, Graham and William were talking about

After dinner Albus had deposited Minerva to her room and returned to his own.

Later that night.

"Vot zee bloody ell are ve zoing ere?"Questioned Theodore to Celina as they both entered Minerva's room under an invisibility cloak.

"Just wait and watch future son in law, how easily I tear these two apart." said Celina finally finding the diamond necklace Theodore had given Minerva that evening.

"Vot are ve zoing stealing zat?"Asked Theodore who had just finished with a silencing charm around Minerva's bed.

"Oh! Just watch you stupid boy, don't know how the hell you're related to the Malfoy's?"Sneered Celina.

Theodore only frowned back in return.

They exited Minerva's room and entered Albus's room, Theodore performed the silencing charm on Albus's bed and froze Albus's phoenix Fawkes for a couple of minutes while Celina opened Albus's wardrobe and pulled out his dress robes that he was going to were to the McGonagall ball the next day, she placed the necklace into the pant pocket of his robes.

"Now do you have anything to say to me son-in-law?"Asked Celina to Theodore grinning like a wild slytherine as they exited the room.

"Only zat zour brilliant." said Theodore and they both laughed menacingly and waited for tomorrow to dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

**Innocent yet guilty**

An/I know you guys are like what the f*** why is she posting it now but I was working on the holy crackers story with Minerva's kitten must say brilliant co-writer ok so… now you get to see what happens next I love this plot had it in my head since I started love to share it with you guys ok then read on and do review…..

Disclaimer-you know what comes here so fill it in if first time reader than------ummmmm……fine I don't own harry potter and m not j.k.r. alright are you happy now???

This one's for Bridget Jones and my best friend Ruch their really similar

Next night

The ball was a grand celebratory; the McGonagall ball was a family custom every five years. The highest qualified to the high achiever wizards and witches were invited, the alumni and outstanding students of Hogwarts were invited, the winning quidditch teams both from Hogwarts and the world cup were invited also accompanied by the best band of the century the snitch catchers singing their most famous slow songs, the headmaster, deputy and other staff of Hogwarts along with the governors were also a part of the crowd since Mr. McGonagall and Graham Longbottom were a part of the panel

The ballroom of the McGonagall manor was full with the celebrity guest. The room was decorated with glittering curtains, food tables on each side of the room and an open bar, that was because Mr. McGonagall believed that wherever there were wizards a sophisticated bar had to be there, there were house-elves serving starters and of course there was the stage with the band playing and couples waltzing.

Theodore was standing next to the bar, talking to the captain of the Wales quidditch team, he looked dashing in his golden beige robes he looked over to Celina who was standing next to her husband who was talking to Armando Dippet about Minerva's job, while Armando happily answered how Minerva is and was the best student and teacher for transfiguration till now at Hogwarts. Albus was talking to his old auror friends graham also joined in the conversation with Augusta on his arm.

Minerva entered the ball room Albus's eyes twinkled on seeing her they matched the pretty gown she was wearing, she walked up to him and smiled sadly, he knew something was wrong he took her to the balcony adjoining the ball room.

He saw that she was in tears already

"Min what's wrong?"He asked her wiping her tears.

"Oh! Albus lost it, I lost it…"she cried.

"Lost what? Did you lose the ring it's alright honey you don't have to cry for that I buy you a new one I promise…"he said hugging her.

"No I can't lose my ring… ever..."she said.

Then what did you lose?"Asked Albus calmly.

"Oh dear!"He said realizing she meant the necklace

"I don't know what to tell him when he'll ask?"She cried

"Maybe he won't." consoled Albus lamely

"Ask vot?"Came Theodore's voice from behind.

"Theodore Minerva lost your necklace." said Albus sharply.

"Lost!!!! Oh dear Merlin how Minerva?"Came Celina's voice as Minerva's family gathered there along with Graham.

"Well I had it with me till supper last night then I put it into my wardrobe and then I saw it tonight and it wasn't there." said Minerva burring her head into Albus.

"Maybe it iz not lost maybe it got stolen" said Theodore removing his wand.

"No I will not permit a check of the guest." shouted Minerva getting out of Albus's comforting embrace.

"Zat is not necessary I know ze spell it iz ze ancient spell zou track zown stolen goblin made products." said Theodore looking straightly at Albus without anyone realizing.

"Well then what are you waiting for everyone to leave." asked Albus urgently as Graham sniggered.

Theodore muttered so gibberish at least to Albus and suddenly his pocket started to glow.

"What the—"said Albus.

"Well—well—well" said Theodore pulling the necklace out of Albus's pocket.

"Minerva...This is not what it looks like ..."said Albus trying to reaching out to Minerva who was looking wide-eyed at him.

"Then what is it…how did it end up in your pocket?"Screamt Minerva.

"I don't know… I didn't steal it… you have to trust me…"he said to her.

"I don't know what to trust after this …."She said running away from the ball.

Albus just stood there looking at her leave he didn't know where or how that bloody necklace had come into his pocket it was obvious that he had been framed but by whom and how was he going to prove that to Minerva when she trusted Theodore more than him.

He just left ,he couldn't believe that Minerva would think he could do such a thing, it was raining as he reached his apartment in London that he shared with his friend alastor moody and his wife poppy(an-pomfrey).

As soon as he entered the flat he was welcomed by Alastor and his wand.

"It's me. Albus." he muttered to Alastor

"Bloody hell Albus I could have killed you, anyways what are you doing here weren't you with Minerva at her manor?"Asked Alastor confused to see his friend upon such short notice not that he mind after all they shared the apartment.

"Yeah whatever…"said Albus getting into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Alas who is it?"Asked Poppy.

"Albus and I don't think everything is alright with him." said Alastor in a weird voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning

Celina entered Minerva's room, she found her still asleep with a tear stained face.

"Min, baby wake up sugar." said Celina sadly, her plan had succeeded well, and she knew Minerva was completely broken.

Minerva opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings and remembering the previous night's incidents she burst out crying into her mother's arms

"Shush now, now dear its o.k." said Celina soothingly.

"It's my entire fault I should have listened to your mum I thought he loved me why would he steal?"Muttered Minerva still crying.

"Minerva do you believe that this happened because of you not listening to me?" Asked Celina cunning as Minerva nodded into her mother's chest

"Well then listen to me now Minnie, I know Theodore likes you a lot and he confided in me yesterday Minnie he told me he loved you and he wants to marry you and wouldn't want to lose you again but of course daddy is against it but I think it's for the best." said Celina comfortingly making Minerva nod at what she was saying, Augusta was standing at the doorframe listening to her mother's planned conversation but she wasn't pleased. She knew Minerva was overly depressed and someone who is as depressed as she isn't going to think for herself and will obviously get trapped into a well formed plan.

"You can't ruin this one Augusta she's all mine." smirked Celina as she brushed past her other daughter.

"Hey" said Augusta entering the room sitting on the bed next to her sister.

"Hey" replied Minerva sadly.

"Minerva I'm sure he couldn't—"started Augusta but she stopped when she was cut by Minerva.

"I don't know Augusta I don't know what to trust anymore." Said Minerva truthfully

"But min—"said Augusta half heartedly

"I think mum's right" said Minerva bluntly turning her face away from her sister.

"Fine it's your bloody life, screw it up if that what you want…"said Augusta leaving the room in a huff.

"I don't know what to do daddy it's like she under the imperious or something "bellowed Augusta to her father and graham who were sitting in the library talking about what to do next.

"Come sit next to dad sweet heart and do calm down." said William putting his arm around his daughter.

"We need to think of something." said William scratching his head.

"—and fast" added graham.

"I am not letting my daughter marry that Malfoy prat." said William

"I'm with you dad…"said Augusta as the trio plotted against Celina and Theodore's plan

An-hey again hopefully you'll review please do

I know Celina is a bit (tinny) like Bridget's Jones's mom but what can I say Bridget Jones is a really really good book I loved it anyone else here like it??????????????????

Oh yeah

Review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Best friend or fiancée?**

An-hope you guys liked chapter 7 well there is more

So go on read

I can write because I have leave from college coz of swine flu scare

It is scary. Durrrrr!

Disclaimer-don't own harry----oh whatever (be regular you'll know then. it hurts to write that)

Lunch that day was very quiet since Minerva hadn't attended breakfast that day.

After lunch

"Minerva I need zou talk to ou." said Theodore in his weird accent.

Minerva looked up slowly.

"Alone" added Theodore.

They both walked towards the balcony joining Minerva's room.

"Minerva I know yesterday's events were very unfortunate but ou zid zay right thing by leaving him he does not deserve something as priceless as you Minerva ,such men are a zisgrace zou zay…"he ranted but she stopped him.

"Please let's not talk about that Theodore please." she said looking out of the balcony.

"Alright I won't depress you any further. I'll get zou zee point Zen. Ou see zour mother spoke zou me last night and she said zat I sud Zink of –you—I mean—us. Minerva I really zou like you but I am ready zou commit only if ou are." said Theodore looking straight at Minerva.

"yes." she muttered firmly

"No I want zis zou be zour choice know vot ou are going through Minerva but I'll do anything to help ou through even if ou zon't want to marry Me." said Theodore pretending to be a little hurt.

"No Theodore I said I'll marry you." said Minerva looking at the ring which was still in her ring finger quickly removing it and extending her hand to Theodore who quickly slipped a heavier and prettier ring into her finger.

She smiled sadly at him.

"Vot zou ou Zink about zis Friday?" he asked her.

"This Friday is perfect the faster the better." she replied leaving him smirking victoriously at the balcony.

At London at Albus's flat

"Alright you stayed in here to long Albus." said Alastor breaking the door to Albus room followed by poppy.

"What happened Albus?"Asked Poppy calmly.

"nothing." lied Albus.

"Come on Albus it's obvious that there is something wrong. So why don't you tell us before we force veritaserium down you." coaxed Alastor.

"Well Minerva and I—"but before Albus could complete graham burst into his room with Augusta following him.

"Albus she got engaged to him the wedding is this Friday." panted Graham.

"Well that's great then really good for her." mumbled Albus

"What—what the –graham I want to know everything that happened." said Alastor out loud.

Graham narrated the whole incident to alastor and poppy.

"So now what?"Asked alastor looking at Albus.

"I'm not good at divination but I'm guessing they'll get married and have cute little children then I guess go bankrupt and then maybe Theodore will marry Celina."Said Albus sharply.

"How dare you say that Albus you love her, you're just in denial." claimed Augusta madly.

"Oh! No my dear Augusta I am not denying that I love you sister I have do and will always love her forever. But you see it doesn't change the situation I'm facing." said Albus getting to his feet.

"That's because you just don't want to try." said Augusta

"TRY what Augusta what am I suppose to do if your sister doesn't want me anymore." said Albus angrily.

"But—"he muttered.

"But what, what the f--- do you want me to do?"Shouted Albus crashing back on his bed.

"You know something see everything very clearly all of a sudden." said alastor

"…."

"Albus you said you saw Fawkes petrified the morning of the ball right? That means that someone was in your room that night…and ,and I've worked for three years with goblins Albus trust me I know their trade and there is no such spell as Theodore has claimed." said alastor getting into auror mode.

"So let's just say there is no spell as such and Theodore walks into your room that night sneaks that necklace into your pant ,petrifies your bird and accuses you for stealing the necklace the next night by developing some cock bull spell and framed you." completed Augusta happily as if she had got her sister married to Albus.

"But Theodore is not that smart" said graham from behind.

"Celina." said Albus a stupid smile playing on his lips.

"I hate that woman….now come on Albus we've got to get you to—"said Augusta pulling Albus up but he jerked away.

"no ,Augusta I'm not going anywhere ,I know the truth but Minerva is never going to believe to me she trust him more than me and maybe they'll be happier maybe they'll have a better life together after all how came a middle class scum like me get her anything I'm not worth her." said Albus grumpily

"LISTEN YOU USELESS PILE ON DUNG ,I KILL YOU IF MY SISTER GETS MARRIED TO THAT BASTARD SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TYR TO EXPLAIN TO HER WHAT HAPPENED ,IF SHE DOESN'T LISTEN THEN WE'L THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE ,BUT I WILL NOT LET MY SISTER MARRY THAT ASS-HOLE ,DO YOU UNDERSTAND????"Shouted Augusta holding Albus by his collar.

He nodded.

"Good then, get on it, they're probably going to Esselworth's florist and Rasher's bakery tomorrow, so get to work" said Augusta letting go of him smiling like he was her brother or something.

"You're like my brother it will be better if you become my real brother in law ,please Albus don't fail I know that you two are meant for each other and I'll go to any limits to make you see that and get you together again." claimed august hugging Albus who hugged her back encouragingly.

AN—love Augusta so I had to capitalize the last bit she said

I also love reviews so do go ahead and make my day… : ))


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Truth or deception

Disclaimer— I don't know anything.

An- thanks for reviewing people do keep that up : )

The next day

Albus searched for Minerva and Theodore all over litheburg's wizarding village in Scotland, he finally found them when he looked through the decorated window of the bakery Augusta had been talking about, when he saw a gist of green eyes he knew he had seen Minerva's eyes the colour he could never forget ,he gather all his courage and entered the store ,he was wearing a white half buttoned shirt which was wt to the core with beige pants and black shoes ,he looked way too hot just like a Greek god, his muscles were seen through his wet shirt and his wet hair and goatee didn't mind chipping in on his hotness, his ponytail and light summer stubble gave him the look of superiority and his glasses made him look well read and mannered.

Every woman was eyeing him as to if he was available they'd just jump all over him. He walked up to Minerva who facing her back at him and talking to the woman on the counter with Theodore looking at the display window at the counter. Theodore was nothing compared to Albus probably a peasant mortal in front of the hottest god in the universe.

"Minerva we really need to talk…"said Albus sadly.

She turned quickly to see him as did Theodore .Minerva smiled for a second to see him but then suppressed all that she wanted to do to him she looked like she hadn't eaten for days so pale so fragile she was wearing a simple white summer dress with a pretty design and a shrug over it her face seemed to have gained a little colour on seeing Albus but drained as she knew what was about to happen.

"Why are you here?"Muttered Theodore in his now suddenly improved vocabulary seems like Celina had done a good job on him.

"I am here to talk to Minerva, Minerva just listen to me, and it wasn't me you have to believe that." he said.

"Albus just go I don't want a scene here just leave." she replied almost crying.

"It wasn't me min, it was him, he planned this all along I swear I know I cannot prove it but you must trust me…you do don't you min. if you'd just let me explain--" he said in the same voice he always used to persuade her for anything but she cut him rudely.

"Please Albus leave me alone, I don't want to know your perception of the theft, I perceive it this way." she said with her mind poisoned by her mother's words she didn't know where to look

"Here take this and go." she said tears slipping from her eyes ,she held out the ring Albus had given her ,she didn't want to part with it never but she had no choice this was the only way he'd leave and Theodore who looked very angry at that moment wouldn't beat Albus up.

"You keep it consider it as a wedding gift, what am I going to do with it, It was only for you anyways. But whatever happens min I still love you and I always will. " he said crying and laughing as well patting her shoulder.

"If you'd just listen…"he said but then everything went black for a minute Theodore had punched him in the face right on his half broken nose.

"How dare you filthy, low class scum how dares you touch my fiancée."Hissed Theodore kicking Albus in the shin

"Theo, stop it please let's get out of here." said Minerva pulling Theodore with her outside the store.

She turned to take a final look at Albus who was being helped by the women in the store.

"I still love you, if you'd just listen ..."he muttered but she sighed and walked away.

The next day at Albus's apartment

Everyone from previous had gathered again in the apartment thinking of another way to get Minerva and Albus together.

"So, she didn't listen, but Albus we've got to let this through to her, she can't marry him." said Augusta sadly

"I can't Augusta, maybe she doesn't love me anymore." said Albus hopelessly.

"Hah! sure Albus she doesn't love you maybe that's the reason she still wears that ring you gave her even though she's made it invisible doesn't mean she doesn't have it on her finger that to on her bloody ring finger." snorted Augusta.

"she going to marry him Albus this is not a joke she's going to ruin her bloody life don't you see or are you blinded by the fact that she's not marring you ,she's yours Albus no one else's" said Augusta.

"Don't whine get back what is your or are you just going to sit here and see her taking someone else's name." said Augusta encouragingly.

Albus looked up and smiled, that smile on his face told Augusta that she had succeeded in persuading him and she knew he would go to any limits to get Minerva back to him.

"Yes but now the question is how you're going to do it Albus dear?"Said poppy handing Augusta, Graham and Albus some tea.

"you don't have to worry about that alastor has taken care of everything." said alastor walking into the room followed by an arrogant looking goblin and some papers in his hand he kissed poppy lightly and gratefully accepted the tea she offered him.

"Right Albus read this."He said handing some papers to Albus who after reading the ministry recognized parchment light up in the most exquisite smile of the century.

"And yes this is Charles Burgh—a goblin from gringgotts my very close friend I think you'll find him very useful." said alastor winking at a grinning Albus.

"But how will I get into the hall there will be list checkers …"said Albus looking at Augusta.

"What the hell is your sister in law alive for…"laughed graham holding Augusta from the waist as she swatted him playfully on the chest and then kissing Albus goodbye.

Tomorrow was going to be some day

An-stay tuned to know what Albus is going to do with a piece of parchment and a goblin at Minerva's wedding? Will she finally believe him? What will Theodore do? What will Celina do? Is this very intimidating? Are you going to kill me for not writing more?

That we will see in the next chapter till than keep reading and keep reviewing……

p.s-you can review as much as you want I have no grudges against double reviewers and nor against anonymous reviewers since I was myself once anonymous…….so go ahead and review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Wedding**

AN-ok this is the last and final chapter of the story but don't worry there is a sequel coming up made by Hogwarts girls anyways hope you liked it and you'll like that too ok then let's start

Disclaimer-whatever everyone write I don't own harry potter or Daniel Radcliffe and Hugh grant though my friends keep pairing me up with them coz I am so much I love with .I have nice friends.

"Minerva you look absolutely stunning today." said William who was walking his to-be wed daughter down the aisle on the stormiest day Scotland had seen since the past 12 years.

"Are you sure about this kitty?"Asked William unbelievingly.

"Yes father I am sure." she replied, of coarse she wasn't since the time she had woken up that morning she had realized what she was about to do and with whom? Not Albus who she built her dreamland and future fantasies with but a complete unknown friend who seemed like a friend that but was he really she had thought that morning.

"I mustn't let you do this" he stopped walking in the middle but she pulled him ahead and he walked reluctantly as if being forced to for the viewers it looked like a loving father so reluctant to see his daughter's wedding day some wondering what he did when Augusta got married?

"But your heart is not in it" he hissed at her.

"My heart was lost years back father." said Minerva sighing as they reached the minister and Theodore standing there in his finest robes.

"Let us start with a hymn." said the minister casually smiling back at the hall when someone entered the room slamming the door which degraded the minister's mood a bit.

"Oh! Merlin Minerva what have you got yourself into you don't love that man and nor does he love you ,why isn't Albus here didn't he come why isn't he stopping this why is he not here to oppose it why, why does he not love me?"Thought Minerva as the minister went on singing with the choir. The man standing next to her wasn't Albus she wanted him to be Albus but he wasn't he was Theodore ,Theodore her so called friend who was marring her for her money Theodore who might just leave her and run away with another woman ,Theodore who was NOT Albus how she wished she had listened to what Albus had told her the very first night he had found out why had she believed Theodore over him why was it because she was stupid maybe not maybe she had been blinded yes probably ,maybe I just don't deserve him she thought as the minister went on with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved--------------------------------"he went on.

"--------Is there anyone in this room who objects to this young couple's marriage may speak now or forever hold their silence." said the minister looking into the crowd some of whom were yawning at the moment some were crying happily.

"Yes."A voice was heard from behind a voice that Minerva knew so well it was Albus he had come he did love her and he was trying his best to get her back. She turned very quickly to see him walking smartly up the aisle he was wet again he was wearing a black blazer and a half buttoned white shirt his hair tied up normally.

"She gave this man up for that ..."Said someone in the crowd very loudly must have been a woman Minerva giggled slightly.

"Your reason being ----."Asked the minister suspiciously.

"She can't marry this man because he is already married." said Albus coolly.

"What?"Spat Theodore as Minerva stared at Albus with wide eyes such a big accusation what was Albus playing at?

"This is rubbish…."replied Theodore.

"Really now. Then would you swear to me under veritaserium that you have no relations what so ever with this woman here—Carrie would you mind coming here for a minute please." said Albus calling out to a woman in the crowd who walked down the aisle walking aside her was a little boy of five years. She walked up to Albus and stood beside him her son looking up at Theodore smiling.

"Mrs. Carrie Ruskin and her son Jax Runskin, minister." said Albus as Theodore sneered the little boy giggled.

"I swear min I haven't seen them in my life." lied Theodore.

"You bastard..." shouted Carrie hitting him in the groin and then in the shin.

"You liar you –you—I can't believe I ever had any relation with you – its over-.."Shouted Carrie crying as her son held on to her.

"What proof do you have sir, you don't expect us to believe in this street play do you..." shouted Celina and Augusta pulled her back she was a bride's maid.

"No I do not therefore I have legal proof here for anyone who wishes to see. It states that this is to certify that Mr. Theodore Runskin is now magically bound to Ms. Carrie Thennis now Carrie Runskin in the scared bound of marriage.

-_Wizarding marital law department_

_Germany"_

Read Albus as the hall gasped and Augusta smiled watching Celina snatch the paper from Albus and read it.

"This is a trick min a faulty trick to frame me, he wants revenge you see, revenge for getting his thieving little secret out." said Theodore as Carrie gave a loud sob.

"I can prove to you that I did not steal anything." replied Albus to an angry Theodore.

"Min I swear I didn't do it…"said Albus.

"I know—"she replied crying and hugging him closely.

"Really do you Minerva and where is the proof of that we saw with our own eyes didn't we." said Celina grimly.

"Charles my good friend here will tell you if there is any such spell in existence that says that goblin made objects can be recovered .can they Charles?"Asked Albus looking at the goblin

"No there is no such spell to trace any goblin made products ,if once lost, lost forever " replied the goblin standing next to Albus and then departing with a faint pop.

"You see if there is no spell that exists I wonder how you knew I had the necklace in my pocket unless you put it there yourself." said Albus now holding a sobbing Minerva narrating the whole incident to the hall of coarse looking at Celina who just looked at him sternly as William chuckled from his seat seeing his wife's reaction.

"She made me do It." said Theodore pointing at Celina.

"How dare you, you little bag of lies." shouted Celina with a little panic in her voice.

"Carrie" said Theodore looking at his wife who just held her nose high and walked out of the hall

"I'll see you in court." she said before leaving the room. As Theodore ran behind her and his son.

Fifteen minutes after commotion.

"So is there a wedding or what?"Asked the minister looking very bored.

"If you want there to be one."Albus asked Minerva who was looking even more beautiful than before.

She nodded and kissed him soundly on the lips as she slipped the ring Albus had given her back onto her fingers.

"Brilliant let's start and for that you must stop kissing please---."Said the minister very impatiently.

Eighteen minutes later.

"You may kiss the bride." said the minister finally happily completing the ceremony he had started with another man and ended with another. Albus finally kissed is now wife and rested his forehead on hers as everyone applauded with alastor and graham wolf whistling.

"I love you I am so glad you believed me before I explained." he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's alright Mrs. Dumbledore." he said smiling down at her.

"Hmm… shut up and kiss me Albus."Said Minerva as he once again pressed his lips to hers.

THE END

AN-alright so that was that I hope you guys liked it was fun for me

Do review and I kept the ending line same as the first or second chapters ending line coz I wanted to show that they still are where they were in the beginning i.e. in loveeeee!!!!

Do review!!!!


End file.
